


Gay Thoughts

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Sweet Pea, In the closet Reggie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Reggie doesn't want to admit to some of the things that go on in his head, but Sweet Pea is wise to his ways.





	1. Chapter 1

Reggie Mantle was like, 85% sure he was straight. Sure, he had the occasional thoughts about some of the other guys on the football team, but he figured that all of his teammates were having the same thoughts. He figured it was normal. It had to be. He couldn’t be the only one who was thinking stuff like this.

The only thing that he was pretty sure wasn’t normal was who he was thinking about. His parents raised him with the mindset that the south side of Riverdale was nothing but junkies and lowlifes. That was what was causing the conflict of interest in his mind. 

It all started when the students from Southside High transferred in. As soon as he laid eyes on the tall one, Reggie was smitten. He wasn’t sure if it the bad boy attitude, or the tattoos on his hand, or maybe it was the fact that he was almost positive Sweet Pea hated his guts. He was unattainable. That was just how Reggie liked it. 

He was perfectly fine with wanting a boy he was almost positive he could never have. His parents wouldn’t want him to be interested in any boy, much less a Southsider. That was why he was grateful that Sweet Pea wouldn’t want him. 

Granted, that was a double edged sword. It led to Reggie staring at the guy, a lot. He did it to the point that some of his teammates had started to notice. None of them seemed to mention it, until the day in study hall, that Archie finally brought it up. “Dude, why do you keep glaring at Sweet Pea like you either wanna makeout with him, or strangle him.”

Reggie shot him a glare. “Why you care Andrews? You jealous?” He teased, to try and detract attention from what Archie had said. 

His comment only earned him an eye roll from the red head. “No. I just kinda..Didn’t know you were into guys, Reg. I just want you to be happy, just didn’t think you’d be into a snake.” 

Reggie bit his lip. He knew that Archie didn’t mean any harm in his questioning. “Okay, yeah. I like a snake. So what? He’s just, so badass, and charming, and he acts like he doesn’t give a fuck. He’s mysterious, and just, really hot.” He admitted. 

Archie shrugged a little. “Dude, why not just ask him out, or at least talk to him, I mean... You’re not the only bulldog who isn’t a hundred percent straight. I’m not, and neither is Moose.” He tried to assure him. 

Reggie just tried to shake it off as the bell rang. “Whatever you say Andrews.” He murmured, and got up to head to gym.

Today in gym, Reggie always got the one thing he was worried about. He was left alone in the locker room with Sweet Pea. He always kept his eyes down when this happened. Whenever he did dare to look up, he was always caught with that stupid huge grin, and a shirtless Sweet Pea. 

Today was no different. The only change was that when Reggie finally dared look up, he met the serpent’s curious gaze. He couldn’t help the venom that was in his voice. It was his charade to mask how he felt. “What are you looking at, Snake?” He spat. 

Sweet Pea smiled, and came closer to him, casually leaning against the lockers. “I see the way that you look at me, you know that right, Mantle?” He questioned. 

Reggie rolled his eyes, and grabbed the thin hoodie he usually wore when he went running. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried to insist. 

Sweet Pea shook his head. “Don’t play dumb. On you it isn’t a cute look.” 

Reggie looked at him. “Alright, then why do you think I look at you?”

Sweet Pea shrugged with a smirk.. “Dunno, figure that the high and mighty leader of the pack of mangy bulldogs isn’t as straight as everyone thinks he is.” His hand gently drifted to under Reggie’s chin, to gently cup his face. “Don’t worry Mantle. Your secret is safe with me. Don’t worry. Besides, snakes aren’t so straight either.” He whispered, leaning close till his lips were mere millimeters from Reggie’s. “We should both do our laps. Mantle.”


	2. Chapter 2

Reggie hadn’t been able to get that moment in the locker room out of his head. He’d done everything he could do to get his mind off of it. He was laying awake in bed, playing some mindless game on his phone, in an attempt to just turn his brain off. It was when he was about to lock his phone and lay down, when he saw a text pop up from an unlikely number. 

It was a text from Jughead Jones that read. “How much would having Sweet Pea’s number mean to you?” 

Reggie had to think about it for a moment, before he sent back. “Me and the rest of the bulldogs will back off from now on. You have my word.” 

That was all it took for Jughead to send him Sweet Pea’s number. Of course before he did this, he’d given him Reggie’s. If he was going to have to play matchmaker for his worst enemy and a close friend, then so be it. 

Reggie saved the number in his phone. It took him a moment or so before he worked up the nerve to do anything with it. 

Sweet Pea had just gotten comfortable in bed when he heard his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He smirked when he saw the name “Mantle” pop up on his screen. He let it ring for a moment, before he finally decided to pick it up and tease the boy a bit. “Aw, has the high and mighty Reggie Mantle not been able to stop thinking about nearly kissing a snake?” He teased. 

Reggie was thankful that Sweet Pea couldn’t see the blush that rose in his face. “Maybe I haven’t, Snake.” 

It was true. Reggie kept playing it back. He wished he’d managed to work up the nerve to lean closer, to close that tiny gap between their lips that afternoon. It was quickly becoming one of the few exceptions to his life motto of “No Regrets”. 

Sweet Pea smirked to himself. He figured now was his perfect time to get any information out of the Bulldog that he could want. “So Reg, what is your deal exactly? Cause I asked around after our little encounter. You’re apparently the Riverdale ladies man that says no homo before saying anything nice about his friends, and yet, you nearly kissed me.”

Reggie bit his lip. “I mean, I’m sure that every guy I play sports with thinks about making out with his team mates. Right?”

Sweet Pea honestly felt bad for him. He couldn’t tell if the boy was clueless or just in the closet. “Hate to break it to you, Mantle, but no. Not every guy has that thought.”

Reggie bit his lip, and sat his phone down, to put it on speaker. “Shit maybe I am gay.” He mumbled to himself. 

Sweet Pea nodded. “I mean, take it from a bi snake, there’s nothing wrong with being gay. I’m proud of you for being able to admit that to yourself, buddy.” He said with a small smile. 

Reggie was thankful that Sweet Pea couldn’t see the blush that was covering his whole face at this point. “Thanks Pea. Really, that means more than you could ever realize.”

Sweet Pea asked a question, that he honestly didn’t want to know the answer to, but it was out of his mouth before his brain could stop himself. “Why are you so worried to come out?” He whispered.

Reggie bit his lip. Sweet Pea could hear the hesitation in his voice.”It’s just..I wanna come out. I know the world is an open and accepting place, believe me, Keller has already given that speech when I kinda had my big gay freak out on him one night when Moose invited him to game night, and he found me awake at 3 in the morning staring up at the ceiling.”

Sweet Pea bit his lip. “Then why don’t you come out?”

Reggie shook his head. “My parents.” He whispered softly. 

Sweet Pea knew all too well. It took his parents some time to accept the fact that he’s bi. At the moment, the only thing he wanted to do was reassure Reggie and let him know that everything was gonna be okay. There was a tone of softness in his voice. “Mantle, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me. I just want you to know that.” 

Reggie nodded slightly, a smile finally gracing his lips. “Thanks, Pea. Really. Thanks.”


End file.
